


we are all walking each other home

by precognition



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Dressrosa, not much going on here just two people who love luffy a lot talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precognition/pseuds/precognition
Summary: title from family by mother mothersabo and zoro talk in dressrosa.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Roronoa Zoro & Sabo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	we are all walking each other home

**Author's Note:**

> not much substance to this one but i like to write these two and i think they deserve to talk.

Zoro is keeping watch outside the small cabin in the middle of the flower field when Sabo open the door. He moves silently, a testament to his years of revolutionary training, but Zoro’s observation haki is on a hair trigger, and he has his swords out before the door even swings shut. Sabo doesn’t move, even as the tip of Wado Ichimonji rests against his throat, and Zoro raises an eyebrow. He knows, after two years of training with Mihawk, honing his instincts and tuning his reaction times, how difficult it to avoid striking back when threatened. Sabo’s restraint impresses him. He informs the other man of this, and is rewarded with a smirk gracing the blond’s lips. 

“You assume you I feel threatened, Roronoa.” 

His gaze glints off Zoro sharply, but without malice - just cool assessment. The swordsman returns the favor, and his eyes catch on the singe marks on Sabo’s sleeves, and the fine creasing in the leather of his gloves. He doesn’t realize he’s staring until the other man lets out a quiet chuckle.

“See something you like, Roronoa?” 

Zoro doesn’t flush. “You’re not my type.” He answers honestly. “Just taking stock of the man who claims to be my captain’s brother.” 

Sabo’s eyes flash. “Not just claims to be, swordsman. Is. Nakama or not, watch the way you speak about me.”

Zoro remembers the story Sabo told inside, about being rescued by Dragon as a child, and working his way up through the ranks of the Revolutionary Army, and he understands now why this man became the Chief of Staff at twenty. He sees the way the blond’s eyes flash like Luffy’s do when his family is threatened, and when the leather of Sabo’s glove creaks under his clenched fist, he remembers the way Ace destroyed a row of ships in Nanohana without breaking a swet. 

He hums quietly, and sheaths Wado, returning to his seat to continue his watch. Sabo watches him, and, in the silence, Zoro can almost hear the gears turning inside his head. After a minute of the quiet, Sabo sits down next to Zoro, resting his back against the house. He’s left his hat and goggles inside, and Zoro idly notices that he looks younger without them. Sabo closes his eyes with a grin. The starburst over his left eye crinkles, pulling white where clear skin meets shiny pink scar tissue. 

“So, you’re my little brother’s first mate, huh?” 

A vein pulses in Zoro’s forehead, and he opens his mouth to protest against the other man’s condescending tone, but a wave of Sabo’s hand stops him. He cracks open one eye, and his grin widens.

“Hey, hey, no offense intended, swordsman. Luffy's got himself a strong crew.” The pride shines in his one open eye, and Zoro is reminded of the way Franky looks when Usopp scores a particularly tough hit on an enemy. Zoro grins back. 

“He’s got himself a strong family, too.” 

Sabo graces him with a chuckle. “Isn’t that what i just said?” 

It takes Zoro a minute to understand what he means, but when it connects, he has to duck his head to hide a blush. This doesn’t escape the blond’s notice, and he throws an arm around Zoro’s shoulders. 

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s a damn fine family my little brother has collected for himself.” Sabo sighs wistfully. “He’s so strong now. i remember when his Gomu Gomu no Pistol couldn’t even take out a rock, and now he’s taking on warlords. He’s grown so far beyond the little kid i knew.” 

Zoro ducks his head out of the other’s grip. “What was Luffy like as a kid, anyway? He basically acts like one already, I can’t imagine he’s changed much...” 

Sabo’s open eye twinkles. “Well, if you’re looking for childhood stories, you’ve come to the right place.”

When the sun peeks over the horizon, and Robin comes to relieve Zoro of his watch, she finds the green-haired swordsman snoring on a very smug-looking Sabo’s shoulder. The resulting pictures are worth months of blackmail. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked or if you didn't maybe we can kiss


End file.
